


Love & Marriage

by Steed73



Category: As Time Goes By, To the Manor Born
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Comedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: What if Lionel and Jean had met again sooner?This story is set in 1981, Jean & Lionel have met again and he is now living with her and her daughter Judy.But things are not all rosy and Lionel needs the help of his old friend Richard DeVere to show him the way.
Relationships: Lionel Hardcastle/Jean Pargetter, Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is exactly accurate but here are the ages of the characters in this story.
> 
> Lionel - 47  
> Jean - 46  
> Richard - 41  
> Audrey - 36  
> Judy - 15  
> Sandy - 15  
> Alistair - 21

Jean and Lionel were enjoying a weekend in the country at Grantleigh Manor with Richard and Audrey DeVere.

Lionel had known Richard since they were both young, Lionel’s father had lent Richard the money to start up his business, which was now a thriving multi national supermarket chain.

Their friendship had endured even when Lionel had been in Kenya. Richard had written to him regularly and even visited him a couple of times.

When Lionel had then come home and found Jean again Richard had been very happy that his friend had found the love of his life again. Richard had invited Lionel and Jean to his wedding to Audrey and had even begun to use Jeans secretarial agency for Cavendish.

Audrey and Jean had hit it off immediately and even though their backgrounds were vastly different they had developed a firm friendship.

Jean and Lionel had arrived at Grantleigh late on Friday evening after dropping Jeans daughter Judy off at her friends house. Richard had invited them down saying he wanted to talk to Lionel about something.

The truth was Audrey had bumped into Lionel when she had been in London the week before and the conversation had turned to relationships. Audrey had sensed that Lionel wanted to ask Jean to marry him but something was holding him back.

When she got back home she had told Richard of the conversation and he decided to see if he could find out what was wrong, so he invited them down to Grantleigh for the weekend.

Marjory and the rector had joined them for dinner that evening and the conversation flowed from the church roof to farming techniques so Richard had to wait until they had drinks in the library to talk to Lionel, leaving Audrey with Jean.

Jean took a sip of her Gin & Tonic, she liked it here, Richard and Audrey were such nice people and it was nice to see Lionel looking relaxed.

Living together had been a big step especially as Lionel was moving in with not just her but Judy as well. It had taken a while to adjust but everything seemed to be fine until a few weeks ago when Lionel had started talking about money and moving houses.

“How long have you and Richard been married now?” She asked Audrey.

Audrey smiled, “Just over 3 months. And what about you and Lionel? Richard tells me you’re living together now any sign of a proposal?”

Jean looked down and shook her head, “No...I...well I don’t know if that’s what Lionel wants.”

“And what do you want?

Jean sighed, “I love Lionel more than anyone I’ve ever loved before even David. I would love to be Lionel’s wife.”

“Does he know how you feel?”

Before Jean could reply Marjory interrupted them with some gossip about the Brigadier and his latest lady friend.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Richard and Lionel were engaged in a very similar conversation to Audrey’s and Jeans.

“I’m sorry Lionel but I don’t understand, you love her, she loves you, why can’t you ask her to marry you?”

Lionel sighed, “Because I don’t have anything to offer her. The book royalties have dried up, I’m self unemployed. I know it’s old fashioned but I can’t help it.”

Richard could understand where Lionel was coming from having experienced similar feelings with Audrey, “I know how you feel Lionel. Did you know it was Audrey who asked me to marry her?”

“Really?” Lionel replied shocked.

Richard nodded, “I, like you believed that I had nothing to offer her, I’d lost Grantleigh, the one thing I thought she wanted. But then she made me see that all she really wanted was me.”

When Lionel didn’t reply Richard continued, “Look I’ve been meaning to ask you, how would you feel about coming to work for Cavendish as a consultant.”

Lionel rolled his eyes, “I don’t need your charity Richard.”

“It’s not charity, I need people I can trust. You know the trouble I’ve had with the board recently, besides you have the expertise I need.”

“Such as?”

“Leadership skills for one, you also know a great deal about coffee and you know how the supply chain works. Look you won’t have to come into the office often, in fact you could work from home. Come on Lionel I need you at Cavendish.”

Lionel was very tempted to except Richard’s offer, “I’ll have to talk to Jean.”

Richard smiled, “Of course, just let me know before you go home tomorrow. By the way in case you’re thinking of a proposal tonight there is a lovely spot down by the lake.”

Lionel was tempted but he wanted to get Judy’s permission first, after all it seemed the right thing to do to ask Jeans’s daughters permission, “Thanks for the suggestion but I think I’ll wait till we’re home. I want to talk to Judy first.”

“Whatever you say but Audrey and I will be expecting an invitation to the wedding.” Richard grinned.

“If she says yes.”

“She’ll say yes, I’m sure of it.” He said patting Lionel on the back, “Now about this job, here’s what I was thinking…”

The next morning as they were getting ready to leave Lionel told Richard he had talked to jean and that he would like to accept his job offer.

“That’s wonderful Lionel, I’ll have the contract drawn up, um...I’ll be in London next week for a few days, I could pop in and you can sign the papers then. Would that be alright?”

“Yes that’s fine, thanks again Richard,”

Richard helped Lionel load the luggage into the car while Jean and Audrey said there goodbyes. Lionel had just shut the boot when the girls emerged from the Manor.

“Goodby Lionel” Audrey kissed his cheek, “I was just telling Jean , we’ll have to do this again soon it was a lovely weekend,”

“Yes it was, thanks for having us,”

Richard kissed Jean on the cheek, “You’re both welcome anytime. We’ll see you next week and drive safe.” He said opening the door for Jean to get in the car.

As they watched Jean and Lionel drive away Audrey turned to her husband, “Well, I don’t think it will be long before we have a wedding to go to.”

“I think you’re right as always darling. It was very clever of you to work out what was stopping Lionel from proposing.” Richard grinned, “Now didn’t you say something about a cuddle by the fire earlier?”

“I did didn’t I, Yes I think that sounds lovely,” she smiled taking his hand as they walked back inside the Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**London**

When they got back to London Lionel and Jean picked Judy up from her friend Amanda’s house and went home. Not long after they got home, Judy got a call from her friend Sandy asking if she wanted to come over for a sleepover that night.

It being a school day the next day, Jean would normally have said Judy couldn’t go but she had noticed Sandy had been looking a bit down lately and thought a girly night might cheer her up a bit.

Thinking this was a good opportunity to speak to Judy on her own, Lionel volunteered to drive her over to Sandy’s. However once they were in the car he found it difficult to start the conversation. He decided the best thing to do was to come straight to the point.

“Judy there’s something I’d like to talk to you about. I wanted to ask for your permission—“

“Yes I think you should ask Mum to marry you,” she smiled.

Lionel looked shocked for a moment then shook his head, “Now how did you know that’s what I was going to say?”

“Woman’s intuition, and by the way I think its very sweet of you to ask my permission. Look Lionel Mum loves you, she’s been so different since you came back into her life and I think you’re great. Besides it’ll be nice to have a Dad.”

“You’re not going to start calling me Dad are you?” He asked worriedly, he didn’t think he was ready for that.

“Not yet, but you never know, one day.” She chuckled, “So when are you going to ask her?”

Lionel smiled as he drove, “Well, I was thinking of doing it tonight but I haven’t got a ring yet.”

“Mum won’t care about that, you are going to get down on one knee aren’t you?”

He nodded, “Yes I had planned on it.”

“It will be so romantic, I hope when a man asks me they get down on one knee.” Judy sighed dreamily.

“I’m sure they will.” 

**Grantleigh Manor**

Richard had been on the phone to Rocky for the last ten minutes and from what she could hear, Audrey deciphered the conversation was about Rocky’s upcoming marriage to Madge.

“Yes Rocky we’ll be there...oh what’s that?...well of course, I’d be delighted...Yes I’ll tell her...Goodbye.” Richard put the phone down smiling.

When she heard the click of the phone Audrey looked up from her book, “Rocky and Madge alright?”

“Mmm...oh yes they’re fine. Rocky just wanted to ask me if I’d give Madge away,”

“Oh that’s lovely, you agreed of course?”

Richard nodded, “He also said to give my sweetheart a kiss.” He said sitting down next to her and pecking her cheek.

“He’s such a lovely man, although I don’t know why he prefers to be called Rocky.” She said closing her book.

Richard wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “He just doesn’t think Richard suits him, he’s never liked the name.”

“Well I can’t agree with him there, you know I absolutely adore the name Richard.” She purred brushing her nose against his.

“Is that so? Perhaps we should have an early night.” He murmured bringing his lips to her neck.

“Yes perhaps we should,” she sighed running her fingers through his hair.

**Holland Park, London**

After dropping Judy of at Sandy’s Lionel went home and was now sitting on the sofa with Jean enjoying a drink.

“I’m glad Judy is staying at Sandy’s tonight,”

“Lionel, that’s not very nice.”

He shook his head, “No I didn’t mean it like that,”

“I know you didn’t, it is nice to get a bit of weekend to ourselves.” She sighed moving to lean on his shoulder at just the moment he sat forward and she ended up on her side behind his back. Lionel turned to see what she was up to.

“That was very well timed.” She grumbled holding onto his arm to pull herself up.

“I didn't know you were going to lean on me.”

“I wasn't going to lean, just snuggle up.” She said resting her head on his shoulder.

“No, that would get in the way at the moment.” Lionel said taking a large sip from his glass before placing it on the table.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Jean said sitting up straight, “The way of what?”

“Well, all this should have happened all those years ago. Your letter would have reached me in Korea and I would have come home, and well, actually, I'd have done this.”

Lionel slid of the sofa and onto one knee in front of her, a loud crack coming from his knee as it touched the floor.

"Ooh! But my knee wouldn't have clicked then.”

Jean smiled realising immediately what he was about to do, she had been waiting for this moment for a long time, “Yes.” She said not giving him a chance to speak.

“No, it wouldn’t.” He chuckled, thinking she was referring to his knee clicking.

Jean decided to be more straight forward, “Yes, I will marry you.”

“Well, I haven't asked you yet.”

“But you were going to, weren't you?”

“Yes, but I'd sooner actually say it, if it's all the same to you.”

“Sorry.” She mumbled “Are you all right down there?” She asked worried about his knee.

“Yes, I'm fine. Now, you may…” Before he could continue Jean reached behind her to grab a cushion and placed it under his knee.

“Thank you. You may think that I've taken a long while getting around to this.”

“Yes!” She laughed then seeing the look on his face quickly sobered her reaction, “No.”

“There is a reason.”

“Cold feet?”

“May I finish, or not?” Lionel sighed exasperated.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“I didn't really have anything to offer you. I mean, dribs and drabs of money from the book, the odd lecture. I mean, that's fine, but it won't last forever. But now, with this job, I can offer you something proper, something real.”

“That's why you were going on about the money.” Jean sighed realising why he had been so distracted and anxious for the last few weeks.

“It probably sounds stupid, but that's the way I am.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“No, it's not stupid.” She whispered.

“And there's something else.”

“Oh, is there?”

“Yes.. .I fell in love with you the first day I met you. And I don't think I've ever stopped loving you.

Well, that's it, really.” Lionel finished.

Tears threatening to fall at his words, Jean took a moment before replying, “I love you too.”

“Well, that's good.”

“Can I say yes now?”

“Yes, please.” He nodded

“Yes.”

He leaned forward to kiss her but stopped when he felt a stiffness in his knee, “There's always something, isn't there?”

“What is it?” Jean asked confused.

“My knee's locked!”

“It doesn't matter.” She smiled getting down on her knees in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned in and kissed him passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

As the kiss deepened Jean reached to push Lionel’s jacket off his shoulders, normally they wouldn’t engage in more than heated kisses and wandering hands downstairs but with Judith away and Lionel’s romantic proposal Jean was feeling a little adventurous.

With his jacket now on the floor she pulled back to look into his eyes. Lionel breathed heavily as she grabbed hold of his tie and began to undo it.

“Jean? Are we really going to do this here?”

She didn’t reply just grinned and slid the tie from his neck throwing it behind him. Lionel’s fingers moved to unbutton her blouse, when he finally reached the last button he helped her shrug it and her cardigan off.

His gazed dropped to her chest, her breasts barely contained by the material of her bra. Jean reached behind her and unclasped it letting it drop to the floor.

Lionel felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her before him. His previously locked knee now moved freely as he grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the sofa as if she were as light as a feather.

Moving to sit next to her as she laid on her back he ran his hands across her chest, squeezing her breasts.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, his thumbs grazing across her nipples making her back arch into his touch.

“Please Lionel...” she sighed.

Hearing the need in her voice Lionel quickly removed the rest of his clothes while Jean did the same. When they were both completely naked he moved to lie over her, settling between her parted thighs. His mouth taking hers in a scorching kiss.

“Don’t make me wait...Darling,” Jean murmured against his lips.

Lionel groaned, she’d never called him that before and he felt himself grow even harder at the endearment. His hand hastily moved down her body to her sex where he felt how ready she was for him.

“My Darling Jean, you’re so wet for me,” he breathed into her mouth.

"Yes..." she moaned as his fingers found her sensitive nub, rubbing gently while his mouth moved to her nipple sucking it to a harden peak. For Jean the sensations he was creating were too much and not enough all at the same time, she pulled on his hair, lifting his head from her breast.

“Now Lionel, I need you now,” she whispered.

Lionel removed his fingers from her wet heat and and placed his hands on either side of her head before positioning himself at her entrance and plunging into her hard.

Jean’s eyes widened at his forceful thrust and a groan of pleasure emerged from her throat. Her hands held onto his shoulders as he withdrew then thrust into her again.

When he pulled out again he held back his temptation to take her hard and fast and moved back in slowly.

After a few minutes of this slow pace, Jean moaned, “Faster...oh please...Lionel!”

At her breathy cry of his name he began plunging into her, hard and fast just as she’d asked. Lowering himself to his forearms he leaned down and found her lips with his again, his tongue dipping inside her mouth, tasting her.

He could tell from the way her velvet walls squeezed his throbbing member, that she was seconds away from coming and increased his thrusts even more.

He broke the kiss, wanting to look in her eyes as she came undone beneath him, which she did moments later triggering his own release, his body shuddering with the force of his climax.

Thoroughly exhausted Lionel slumped down onto her, his head coming to rest on her chest. Jean wrapped an arm around his back holding him to her as the fingers of her other hand ran through his hair, happily content to hold him in her arms as they both recovered.

*******

Later that night after another intense round of lovemaking, this time in their bed, Jean lay in Lionel’s arms, her head resting on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Lionel ran his fingers down Jean’s naked back, “Now we’re engaged—“ he began but she cut him off.

“Engaged?” She chuckled raising her head from his chest an amused look on her face.

“Yes...What's so funny?”

She chuckled again, “We’re too old to be engaged.”

“No, we're not.” Lionel protested, “I asked you to marry me and you said yes.”

“Yes, I know that.”

“Well, therefore we're engaged. I mean what will you say to people when you tell them our news?”

She thought for a moment, “I’ll tell everyone we're going to get married, not we're going to get engaged.”

“Well, the one precedes the other. It's the order of things.” He couldn’t see why she was so against being engaged.

“Let's get married first and get engaged after.” Jean joked.

“Why are you so against being engaged?” Lionel sighed getting a bit annoyed.

“Well, maybe I just don't like the word. Announcing your engagement seems like delaying tactics to me. Give us a few months or a few years so we can find enough reasons to call the whole thing off.”

Ah he thought to himself that was the reason she was being so silly, she thought he would get cold feet. Well he could put an end to that right now, “I'm talking about a few days. When can you be ready?” He asked, a serious look on his face.

“Well, I don't know.” She wasn’t prepared for him to want to get married so quickly, not when it had taken him so long to propose to her.

“Well, a week? Two weeks?”

“Three?” Jean suggested.

“Right. And in the meantime, we're engaged.” he said with finality.

“Alright,” she smiled leaning down to kiss him. Lionel groaned when she deepened the kiss, her tongue finding his, tightening his arms around her he rolled her beneath him.

Breaking the kiss he grinned at her, “You are insatiable,”

“You have that affect on me, want to engage in some more Hanky Panky?” She giggled.

“Rather,” Lionel laughed before his lips found hers.

**Grantleigh Manor**

The ringing of the telephone stirred Audrey from a light sleep. She opened her eyes to see Richard still fast asleep, she had learned over the last few months that her new husband could sleep through most things.

Sighing she pulled herself up, reaching over him she picked up the phone. “Hello...oh that’s alright...yes hang on a moment.”

She shook Richard’s shoulder trying to wake him, “Richard...darling wake up.”

“Mmmmh what?”

“You’re needed on the phone. It’s Rocky, he sounds upset.” She passed him the phone then turned back to her bedside table to switch the light on.

Richard took a moment to wake himself up then put the phone to his ear, “Hello…it’s alright...what kind of problem?...”

Richard sat up shocked at what Rocky had told him, “I see yes. Have you told Lionel?...He should know, you can’t keep something like this under wraps for very long.”

Audrey was intrigued, what on earth was wrong and why hadn’t Rocky told Lionel and even more intriguing was why he was phoning Richard in the middle of the night.

Richard smoothed his moustache sighing “Of course if you think I can help, I’ll come down tomorrow…Goodnight Rocky”

Richard replace the phone then turned to Audrey a very concerned look on his face, “Darling, what’s wrong?” She asked anxious at the worried look that had come over her husbands face.

“It’s Rocky, somethings happened, something big and he needs our help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanky-panky is used to refer to sexual activity between two people.


	4. Chapter 4

On the drive down to Rocky’s the next morning Richard and Audrey went over what he had told Richard the night before.It had turned out that a few days ago a man had come to the house and declared he was Rocky’s son and was asking for money.

At first, Richard thought it was some type of con but Rocky had told him it was a possibility but didn’t want to go into detail on the phone and wondered if Richard could come down and see him.

They arrived at Rocky and Madge’s shortly before lunch and were greeted by a tearful looking Mrs. Bale.

“Hello Mrs. Bale, hows the channel this morning?” Richard asked knowing the housekeeper always listened to the shipping forecast, although he had never understood why.

“Decidedly choppy Mr. DeVere, Mr, and Mrs. Hardcastle are waiting for you in the drawing-room.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Bale,” Richard said opening the door to the drawing-room.

Audrey touched the older woman’s arm, “Don’t worry Mrs. Bale I’m sure all this will be sorted out soon.”

“I hope you are right Mrs. DeVere. Tea will be served in three and a half minutes.” Mrs bale then left to fetch the tea.

After they had all had tea and Mrs. Bales award-winning scones Richard decided now was the time to talk about why he and Audrey had come.

Deciding to get straight to the point he asked: “Could this man really be your son Rocky?”

Rocky sighed, “I’m ashamed to admit it but I did stray while I was married, only once but yes it is possible he could be my son.”

“How old is he, this man?” Audrey asked wondering just when this had all happened

“Oh older than Lionel, in his mid-fifties. Which would fit the time frame.” 

“So you had an affair before Lionel was born?” Audrey asked surprised.

“We were both still very young, my wife and I and we were going through a bad time. It’s no excuse I know but I told her everything and she forgave me. I never looked at another woman again."

Richard shook his head, “Then why can’t you tell Lionel? I’m sure he would understand,”

Rocky sighed, “Lionel was very fond of his mother. When I went to Africa in the war he became very protective of her, if he knew I had strayed…I don’t think my old heart could take the disappointment I would see in his eyes,”

Although Richard was convinced that Lionel should know he understood Rocky's reasoning especially with the news this morning that Lionel and Jean were getting married so he let it go for the moment, “I still don’t understand, why has he only found you now?”

Rocky shook his head, “I don’t know, he said his mother had died years ago but he only found out who his father was recently.”

Audrey took a sip of her tea, “Richard’s right it all seems rather suspicious to me, I mean what proof does he have that he’s your son?”

“Well none really, just that his mother was the woman I had a brief fling with,”

Richard was now highly suspicious of this man, “That’s what I mean. How do you know he is who he says he is?”

Madge leaned forward placing her cup on the side table, “That's exactly what I said, now we need to formulate a plan. We need to find out exactly who this man is.” Madge then turned to Richard, “That's where you come in,”

Richard looked surprised, “Me! I’d love to help but I don’t see how I can,”

“You have contacts all over the world and a very good legal department at Cavendish, I’m sure you could find out something about this chap,” Madge said with enthusiasm.

“You're right, I’ll call them right away, can I use your phone?” Richard said rising from the sofa.

**Holland Park**

“Mum I’m home, I brought sandy with me,” Judy shouted out as she opened the front door.

“In here love,” Jean replied from the living room.

Jean liked Sandy, she was a sweet, intelligent girl who hadn’t had an easy start in life. She’d lost her parents at a young age and now lived with her aunt, who really had no interest in her whatsoever.

Jean smiled as the girls came into the sitting room, “Hello sandy, how are you?”

“Fine thanks Jean, I’m sorry about not asking to come over, my aunt had something urgent to get to,” Sandy said apologetically.

“Oh Sandy how many times, you don’t have to ask you’re almost family. Actually, I have some news for both of you, last night—” Jean began excitedly.

“Lionel proposed.” Judy interrupted.

“How did you know that?” Jean asked shocked.

Judy shrugged her shoulders as if she just guessed but then grinned at there mother, “He asked my permission. So you said yes then.”

Jean nodded “Yes I did.” she grinned.

“Oh, mum I’m so pleased for you.” Judy gushed hugging her mother.

“I think its lovely,” Sandy said tearfully, she liked Lionel, he was a kind, sweet man and since he and Jean had been together she had noticed the difference in her friend's Mum, she was softer now and seemed happier.

Jean held her arm out to sandy and brought her in for a group hug, that was how Lionel found them when he walked in a few moments later.

“Ah..I’ll just…” he mumbled uncomfortably about to leave the room. He wasn’t used to all these women around especially when they went all emotional.

Judy turned around and grabbed his hand, “Come on Lionel you’ll have to get used to these group hugs now you’re going to be my stepfather,”

“Really? Oh Lord,” He said raising his eyebrows.

“Oh come on love, group hug,” Jean said smirking at him.

“Oh very well,” he grumbled stepping between Judy and Sandy and wrapping his arms around their shoulders. The four of them hugged for a few moments then the girls started asking questions about how Lionel had proposed and when the wedding was going to be.

“Did he get down on one knee Jean?” Sandy asked

“He did, it was very romantic,”

Lionel was growing increasingly embarrassed at all the attention and decided to escape to the kitchen.

“Before we all drown in a sea of goo, I think I should get started on the dinner,” he said moving towards the door, “Are you staying for dinner Sandy?”

“Oh only if it's not to much trouble.”

“Of course it's not, I’m sure all of you have a lot to discuss about dresses and other things,” he said leaving them to it.

“Dresses?” Asked Sandy slightly confused.

Jean nodded, “Yes, I was hoping you two would be my bridesmaids.”

Judy and Sandy both grinned, delighted to be asked, “Of course we will mum. Is Lionel having a best man?”

“Yes, he’s going to ask his friend Richard,”

Judy thought for a moment recognizing the name, “Isn’t that the guy you were staying with over the weekend?”

“Yes that's him, you’ll probably meet him this week. He’s coming to see Lionel about this job he wants him to do,”

Judy didn’t want to bring the happy mood down but she had to ask, “Have you told Aunt Penny yet?”

Jean sighed, “I phoned her this morning, and yes she did call me poor Jean again. But I’m so happy I really don’t care at the moment.”

“That's the spirit mum, right let’s get planning.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lionel had spent the last twenty minutes talking with Alistair. The boy publisher was trying to persuade him to write his and Jean’s love story. But Lionel had no interest in doing so and was greatly relieved when the doorbell rang.

Opening the door he found Richard standing there, “Richard it’s good to see you, come in,”

“I’m sorry I’m a little late, the traffic was appalling,” Richard apologised.

“Not to worry, go on through, I’ve got someone with me at the moment,” Lionel directed him through to the sitting room.

“Richard this is Alistair Deacon, Alistair I’d like you to meet Richard DeVere,”

Richard shook Alistair’s hand, “Ah so you’re the publisher, Lionel has told me a lot about you,” he said smiling.

“Has he...wait a moment DeVere as in Cavendish Foods?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Richard nodded.

“As in Poor Czechoslovakian Immigrant turned multi millionaire?” Alistair asked excitedly.

“I suppose you could put it like that,”

Lionel realised exactly were this was going and tried to stop it, “Alistair.” He said in a warning tone.

“Hey li, let a guy work here.” Alistair said holding up his hands, “Have you ever thought about writing a book about your life Richard?”

Richard shook his head, “I can’t say I have and quite frankly Alistair I have no ambition to do so,”

Alistair threw his hands up in the air in defeat, “What is it with you two, no one wants to tell their story anymore.”

Richard looked at Lionel waiting for an explanation, which Lionel reluctantly supplied, “He wants me to write mine and Jean’s love story,”

“I feel a mini series coming on,” Alistair grinned.

“Really? I feel indigestion coming on,” Lionel sighed.

“Come on li, it’ll be a smash, look at least think about it. Now I’ve got to go got to see a man about a Tiger. Don’t worry I’ll see myself out.”

When he heard the front door shut, Richard sat down on the sofa, “Did he say Tiger?”

Lionel nodded, “Yes, can I get you a drink?”

“I wouldn’t say no,”

Taking his drink from Lionel he took a sip, then handed him the contract he had brought for him to sign. As Lionel read it Richard began to think about Alistair’s idea, “Perhaps you should think about writing your’s and Jean’s love story, could be a winner.”

“I couldn’t write anything like that,”

“Why not? It happened all you have to do is write it down,”

“Maybe,” Lionel said as he read the contract, “The start date on these is a month away?”

Richard shrugged his shoulder, “Well I thought with the wedding and your honeymoon it would give you a chance to get things sorted out before you start.”

“That’s very generous of you and I must say the money is too,”

“Going rate now, speaking of weddings, Audrey asked me to give this to Jean,” Richard reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black book, “It’s got all of her contacts in she used for our wedding. She thought it might be helpful,” he said handing it to Lionel.

“Thank you, I’ll give it to her. Actually Richard I was going to ask you to be my best man?”

“I’d be honoured,”

The sound of the front door opening was followed by noisy chatter coming from the hallway.

“That’ll be Jean and the girls,” Lionel said standing up.

“Girls?”

“Yes, Judy and her friend Sandy,” he explained.

Judy and Sandy came into the room chatting away, “Hello Lionel, you won’t believe the size of the rolls Royce parked outside. I wonder who it belongs to?“ Judy said excitedly.

“That would be me,” Richard said rising from the sofa.

Lionel smiled and introduced them to Richard, “Judy, Sandy, this is Richard DeVere.”

“It’s very nice to finally meet you Judy and you Sandy,” Richard said shaking both their hands,

“It’s nice to meet you to Mr DeVere.” They both said with large smiles on their faces clearly impressed with the suave gentleman in front of them.

“Richard, please. Mr DeVere sounds so formal.”

Jean then entered the room to find the girls with dreamy looks on their faces and saw Richard talking to them.

He smiled when he saw Jean, “Hello Jean, you’re looking beautiful as ever,”

Jean chuckled at Richard’s ever present charm, “Charming as always I see, has Lionel offered you a drink,” she asked as she kissed Lionel hello.

Before Richard could answer Lionel jumped in, “I’ve been the perfect host,”

“I’m sure you have,” She said stroking his cheek, “Come on girls, let Lionel and Richard have their chat,”

“Can we have a ride in your Rolls Richard?” Judi asked.

Richard chuckled and shook his head,“Not today I’m afraid, I have to pick up my wife soon.”

Jean rolled her eyes at Judy’s forwardness, “Judy that’s enough, come and help me make dinner, you to Sandy,” She shooed them out of the room leaving Lionel and Richard alone.

Lionel shook his head, “Sorry about that, she seems to have a thing for older men,”

“She is rather forward isn’t she, still that’s not always a bad thing. How old is she?”

“Fifteen, nearly sixteen,”

“You’re going to have your hands full keeping the boys away from her old man. Now sign that contract and then I have to make a move.” Richard said looking at his watch.

So far he had managed to steer clear of talking about Rocky but he wanted to know if he had taken his advice and told Lionel about this situation with a potential son.

“Have you spoken to Rocky recently,” he asked casually.

“It’s funny you mentioned that, yes I spoke to him this morning. He wants me to go and see him this weekend,”

“That’ll be nice, is Jean going with you?”

“Yes...Look Richard is something going on I should know about?” Lionel asked worriedly.

The clock chimed and Richard jumped up, “Is that the time, I’m sorry Lionel I must really be on my way, Audrey doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” he said taking the signed contract from Lionel and hurrying to the front door.

“Richard...” Lionel called out following him.

Richard stopped and turned around, “Phone me when you get back from Rocky’s and Lionel, whatever he tells you, just remember he loves you very much,” with that Richard walked out of the front door.

Later that night Jean and Lionel were laying in bed reading, Jean looked over to Lionel. He held his book but he wasn’t really reading it, he hadn’t turned the Page for the last five minutes. He’d been quiet during dinner to and she started to worry something was wrong.

Reaching over she took the book from his hands drawing his attention to her, “You’ve been quiet ever since Richard left, what is it?” She asked him.

“It was something he said about my father,” Lionel sighed.

“What did he say?”

“That whatever my Dad told me I was to remember that he loves me very much,”

“Oh...you don’t think Rocky’s ill do you?” Growing conceded herself now.

“I don’t know, it’s an odd thing to say though isn’t it. And how come Richard knows and I don’t.”

“Yes that is odd...” Jean said wondering what on earth was going on.

**Roberto’s Restaurant, London**

Richard and Audrey were dining at their favourite Italian restaurant, normally Richard would be tucking into his food with relish but tonight he had barely touched his meal causing Audrey to worry if he was feeling alright.

“Are you alright darling?” Audrey asked lacing her fingers through Richard’s where they rested on the table.

Richard nodded smiling at her, “Yes I’m fine, just concerned about Lionel,”

“You didn’t say anything to him about Rocky did you?”

“No of course not, I’m just worried how he’s going to react to Rocky’s news.” He sighed

She squeezed his hand, “Have you heard anything from your legal people?”

He shook his head, “Not yet, it’s as though this man didn’t exist until a few months ago.”

“I still think he could be some kind of conman,”

“I think you’re right, but we can’t be sure.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, “I’m sorry darling, I’ve not been very good company tonight.”

Audrey smiled, “Don’t worry you can make it up to me later,”

“With pleasure,” he grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Grantleigh Manor, Saturday**

Audrey sighed as she felt Richard’s hands caressing her stomach, smiling when she felt his hardness against her lower back.

They had made love in a frenzy last night and she had enjoyed the raw power she felt from him as he buried his rock hard length inside her over and over again. He had held himself back until he had made her climax twice then with a cry of pleasure he had erupted inside her wet heat.

Never before had they been quite so rough with each other as they had been last night but she had enjoyed it. She had had to reassure Richard after when he had worried he had hurt her with his enthusiasm, telling him she was fine and wouldn’t mind a repeat performance some time.

Now this morning, laying in his arms her back to his chest, the gentle trail of his fingers over her stomach and down to her sex was in complete contrast to last night.

She turned in his arms and kissed him softly, “Good morning darling,”

“Good Morning,” he murmured against her lips.

He removed the covers from her body and bent down to place a kiss between her breasts. Audrey gripped the back of his neck, holding him to her chest.

He rolled her onto her back and settled himself between her legs, his rock hard shaft nudging her entrance.

Richard held himself back, needing her assurance she was fine after last nights activities, “Is this alright? You’re not too sore?” He asked her.

“Darling I keep telling you, I’m fine. Last night was wonderful, now come into me.”She said guiding his manhood inside her.

He slid into her slowly until he was as far as he could go, “Darling you feel so good around me,” he whispered into her ear.

Unlike last night when they had been wild and frenzied, this morning they made tender love. Richard kept his movements slow and gentle as they both climbed towards climax until finally with his lips on hers they came at the same time.

Richard placed a final kiss to her lips then moved off of her and onto his back, Audrey immediately snuggled up to his side.

“Darling, what time are Lionel and Jean going to Rocky’s?” She asked tracing a finger around his nipple.

“I’m not sure, this morning I think.”

“I hope everything works out alright, I think I’ll phone Jean tomorrow night see if she’s alright, it must be stressful with the wedding coming up and now this,”

Richard nodded, “You’re right and then there’s Rocky and Madge’s wedding a few weeks after Jean and Lionel’s, everything seems to be happening at once,” he sighed.

Audrey kissed his chest then rested her head back on his shoulder, “We can’t do anything more at the moment, let’s just enjoy a lay in and then have some breakfast, I’m absolutely ravenous,”

“After last night and this morning I’m not surprised,” he chuckled.

**Rocky and Madge’s House**

What Lionel had thought would be a relatively nice weekend with Jean at his father and Madge’s house had turned into a nightmare.

The moment they had entered the sitting room Lionel knew something was terribly wrong. His mind immediately flashed back to Jean’s worry a few days ago that Rocky was ill.

But then with Madge by his side Rocky had told them of his dalliance with a woman before Lionel was born and how there was the possibility this brief affair had produced a son. A son who was now demanding money from him.

Jean felt Lionel’s knee tense beneath her hand as Rocky explained how he and Lionel’s mother hadn’t been in love when they had married and the problems they had as young newlyweds.

When he had finished Rocky saw the look of deep hurt in his son’s eyes and had to look away.

“I know you must be terribly disappointed in me,” Rocky said sadly

“I can’t really say anything can I, I did the same thing to Margaret. To have a go at you would be hypocritical.” Lionel said rising from the sofa and beginning to walk away.

“Lionel please,” Rocky pleaded reaching for him.

He flinched at his fathers hand on his arm, “Don’t…I need some air.” he said making his way outside and slamming the door behind him.

“Rocky, let him go he just need’s some time,” Madge tried to reassure him.

“Don’t worry Rocky I’ll make sure he’s alright.” Jean said and patted his shoulder as she walked past him.

*******

Jean found him sitting on a bench a little away from the house, elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

She approached him carefully, not wanting to startle him and sat down beside him. She placed a hand on his thigh, letting him know she was there.

Lionel rubbed his hands down his face before dropping them to his lap, “I’m sorry, I just needed a minute,”

“It’s a lot to take in,”

He shrugged his shoulder, “What’s there to take in, he had an affair and now he may possibly have another son. I can’t be angry with him can I, I had affair when I was married to Margret, it’s the same thing.” He huffed.

“You didn’t love Margaret,”

“No I didn’t, but that doesn’t make it right, I still broke my marriage vows,” Lionel sighed.

Not for the first time Jean felt a sadness come over her thinking how sad and lonely Lionel must have been to break his marriage vows. He was a decent and honourable man.

She would admit she had felt jealous and threatened when young women had given him a look. She couldn’t blame them he was a handsome man and in her heart she knew he wouldn’t cheat on her but that didn’t stop her mind from thinking about the possibility.

Seeming to sense her thoughts Lionel took Jean’s hand in his, “I would never do that to you, I love you,”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Jean smiled cupping his cheek.

“That’s why I don’t understand how he could do that to my mother, I thought they loved each other.” He said tearfully.

She had never seen him this upset and wanted to do anything she could to comfort him “They did, but remember what your father said, they cared for each other but didn’t fall in love until later.”

Lionel nodded, “It’s not just that though, what about this man? He could be after my father’s money but what if he really is his son, where does that leave me?”

Jean knew Lionel loved his father very much, he just wasn’t very good at expressing his feelings. Although he had got a lot better at it recently, but to hear him worry about his place in Rocky’s life broke her heart. Inside he was just a scared little boy worried he was going to lose his father.

She brushed her thumb across his cheek, “I cant answer that love, but whatever happens just remember I love you. And as for this man let’s hope Richard and his people can find out what he’s up to.”

Jean stood up and held her hand out to him, “Are you coming back in?”

Lionel smiled and took her hand, standing up he reached for her other hand and held them to his chest.

“I don’t know how I ever managed without you Jean Pargetter,” he said seriously.

“It’ll be Jean Hardcastle soon,” she smiled.

Lionel brought her hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, “I do like the sound of that,”

“So do I,”

*******

As they walked back towards the house, Rocky emerged from the back door and walk towards them.

Jean squeezed Lionel’s hand, “Ill leave you two to talk,” she said before leaving Lionel standing in the middle of the lawn as rocky approached them.

As they past each other Jean touched Rocky’s arm in a reassuring pat and went inside the house.

Lionel watched as his father made his way across the lawn until he stood in front of him. He could see the strain all this business was putting on the older man so decided to relieve some of it immediately.

Taking his hand out of his trouser pocket Lionel gripped Rocky’s elbow, “I do understand Dad and I’m sorry I reacted the way I did,”

Rocky felt immense relief at his son’s words and had to take a moment to compose himself but still his voice cracked when he replied, “That’s alright, look Lionel I’m not one for sharing emotions but I do love you my boy and whatever happens that will never change.”

Lionel found himself becoming emotional. He patted Rocky’s shoulder and smiled at him,“I love you to Dad,”

Then in an unusual display of affection from both men they hugged. Lionel couldn’t remember the last time his father had give him a hug and though he would never admit it, it felt good.

He remembered once when he was a child having a nightmare and only his fathers arms had soothed him enough to go back to sleep.

Rocky patted Lionel on the back relieved at having his son”s love and understanding.

Meanwhile inside the house Madge and Jean stood at the window observing their soon to be husband’s embracing.

“You know for men who claim not to be good with emotions they aren’t doing to badly,” Madge said smiling at father and son embracing.

“No, not bad at all,” Jean grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holland Park, Sunday Evening**

Jean and Lionel had just walked through the front door just as the phone began to ring. Jean rushed to pick it up before it stopped ringing while Lionel dropped their bags in the hallway and went to put the kettle on.

“ _Hello,”_

_“Hello Jean, its Audrey,”_

_“Oh hello, Audrey,”_

_“I just wanted to see how you were?”_

_“Oh, I’m fine. Lionel and I just got back from Rocky’s actually, although I suspect you knew that.”_

_“I am sorry Jean, Richard and I thought it best that you heard it from Rocky,”_

_“Don’t worry Audrey, I would have done the same in your position and anyway Lionel and Rocky have worked things out, so it's fine,”_

_“I’m so glad Richard’s been ever so worried,”_

_“Well everything’s alright now, oh and thank you for your book of wedding suppliers, its come in very handy.’_

_“That's good, now I know its half term coming up next week and Richard and I were wondering if you, Lionel and Judy wanted to come down to Grantleigh for a few days?”_

_“Oh that is kind of you both but Judy’s friend Sandy is staying with us that week.”_

_“That’s no problem, bring her along too.”_

_“Are you sure Audrey, two teenage girls can be a lot of work,”_

_“Yes I’m sure, it’ll be good practice for Richard when we have our own teenagers to deal with,” she chuckled_

_“Audrey are you Pregnant?” Jean asked excitedly._

_“No not yet, but we do want children,”_

_“Did Richard tell you Judy has a crush on him,”_

_Audrey chuckled, “Yes he did, although I’ve yet to meet a woman who didn’t have a reaction to Richard. He is rather dashing. So are you all coming or not?”_

_Jean sighed, “It would be nice to have a few days away especially with the wedding the week after,”_

_“That's settled then, we’ll see you in a few days. Now I must go Richard is taking me out to dinner,”_

_“Goodby Audrey and thanks,”_

As Jean put the phone down Lionel walked in with two cups of tea in his hands, “Finished your girly chat?”

Jean chuckled, “Yes, Audrey and Richard have invited us and Judy and Sandy down to Grantleigh next week. I said we’d love to go.”

“Oh right, that will be nice,” Lionel said as they both sat down on the sofa. “Don’t forget you’ve got that meeting tomorrow afternoon,”

“I won’t, hopefully, it’ll mean five secretaries for at least 12 months from what this gentleman told my secretary.”

“Really, he’s got a lot of money then?”

Jean took a sip of her tea and nodded, “Yes and very young apparently,”

Lionel put his hand in his trouser pocket checking that the box he had collected from his father was still there.

“Um...What time is Sandy's aunt dropping Judy back?” Lionel said placing his cup down on the table.

“Soon, why?” Jean asked putting her cup down next to his.

“Well, it’s about us being engaged,”

“Oh, Lionel we’ve been through this,”

“Will you let me finish,” he huffed, “When I proposed I didn’t have a ring, we’ll not with me anyway. I needed to pick this up from my father’s house," Reaching into his trouser pocket he pulled out a small box, opening it he held it out to her, “I bought this just before I was posted to Korea,”

“What!” Jean said shocked.

“I was going to ask you to marry me before I left but then I thought if something happened to me you’d be left a young widow and I didn’t want that,” he explained.

“Oh Lionel,” She said tearfully her hand gripping his knee.

“Silly I know when that’s exactly what happened to you anyway. But now we’ve found each other again I want you to have this and when you look at it, to know although we lost each other for a while, I never stopped loving you,”

“I never stopped loving you either,” she whispered.

Taking the ring from the box he held her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, where it fitted perfectly.

She had removed her wedding and engagement rings from David last week and had left them in her jewelry box with the intention of giving them to Judy for her upcoming 16th birthday.

“Oh Lionel, It’s beautiful,” she said admiring the ring on her finger.

“Just like you,” he grinned leaning forward and kissing her.

They continued to kiss, each touch of their lips lasting longer than the last. Not even the sound of the front door opening and closing broke them apart.

Judy came into the living room and grinned at her mum and Lionel in a passionate embrace. She hoped that one day she would find a man who would love her like Lionel loved her mum.

Before they got too carried away Judy coughed to get their attention, “Uh um...under 16's present,” she chuckled.

Immediately Jean and Lionel broke apart, Lionel blushing bright red and Jean giggling.

**Grantleigh Manor**

When Richard had said he was taking her out to dinner, she had not imagined walking across the estate in the cold night air to the folly. But as they reached it she saw light coming from inside.

In the middle of the folly sat a table complete with what looked like all her favorite foods on top and in the center of the table a silver platter with a cover over it.

Candles covered the floor giving the folly a warm glow. It looked beautiful but it was a cold night and Audrey didn’t really want to be outside for long.

She turned around to look at her husband,“Richard, you said we were going out to dinner,”

Richard stepped closer to her and took her hands in his, “Actually what I said was I was taking you out for dinner, I didn’t say it was a restaurant,” he smiled cheekily.

Audrey shook her head, “You are an impossible man,” she chuckled.

“Maybe, but you love me,” he said pulling her hands up to rest on his chest then wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I do, very much,” she said stroking her thumb across his cheek, “But why here?”

Richard took her hands in his, “Because 7 months ago today I was sat here worrying about how I was going to save the company and then you showed up and made me feel as if everything would be alright. That was the day I knew for sure I was in love with you,”

“Oh you sweet, romantic man,” she gushed flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Richard smiled against her lips, “So we can have dinner here then?” he said pulling back.

“Only if there is chocolate cake under there,” she said pointing to the covered silver platter sitting on the table.

“Of course there is chocolate cake, I know you too well Mrs. DeVere,” he grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jean's Office**

“I’d like to thank you again Miss Pargetter, being a young businessman a lot of agencies think I don’t have the money to pay and refuse to see me,” the young gentleman said shaking Jean's hand.

“Well that’s their loss and our gain Mr. Hardcastle,” Jean said.

When she had looked at her appointment book that morning and seen the name Hardcastle she had been curious to find out if the young man was related to lionel but had decided to secure the deal first. Now she thought was the time to ask,“Excuse me for asking but your surname…”

Before she could finish the door to her office opened and Lionel walked in an apologetic look on his face when he saw she was still I a meeting.

“Oh I’m sorry I thought you’d be finished by now,” Lionel apologized seeing Jean had somebody with her.

At that moment the man with Jean turned around recognizing the voice behind him, “Uncle Lionel?” He asked unsure if it really was him after all these years.

Lionel took a moment to look at the man's face, then smiled in recognition as he realized who the young man was, “Will!” Lionel exclaimed holding his arms out.

They both fell into each other’s arms, embracing the other warmly. Jean stood watching shocked and intrigued. Lionel wasn't one for showing emotion, he didn't like it when Alistair hugged him and he had been called Uncle Lionel, she didn’t know Lionel had a brother or sister, he’d never mentioned it anyway nor had Rocky.

Ending the hug, Lionel patted Will on the back, “My God, I haven’t seen you since you were, what, ten?”

Will smiled, “Yes, it must be. It's so good to see you, Uncle Lionel,”

Suddenly remembering Jean was there, Lionel introduced her properly to Will, “Will this is my, well my fiancé Jean, Jean this is Will he’s my—“

“Nephew?” Jean interrupted.

Lionel shook his head chuckling, “Not quite, he’s my cousin. His Father was my Fathers brother.”

“Oh, then why call you Uncle Lionel?” She asked confused.

“That’s my fault I’m afraid, I called him that when I was small and it just stuck,” Will explained.

“I see, you know it’s funny I was just about to ask you if you were any relation to Lionel when he came in,” She chuckled.

Lionel realized this was the young man Jean had told him about the night before, “Oh so you’re the energetic young millionaire who wants five secretaries,”

Will chuckled, “Yes, and your very kind fiancé has given me an excellent deal.”

“You must come and have dinner with us tonight Will,” Jean suggested, she wanted to know more about this nice young man and it would be nice for Lionel to spend some time with him too.

“Oh that’s very kind of you, I have to look at a house around 5 o’clock then I’m free for the rest of the day.”

“You're moving to London then?” Lionel asked.

Will nodded, “I am, I really need to put roots down somewhere and with my business based here now, London seemed the best idea,”

“Where exactly is this house your going look at?” Jean asked.

“Holland park, um I’ve got the address here somewhere,” Will said pulling a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, “Yes here it is, it’s 20 St James’s Gardens,”

“Lionel!" Jean exclaimed "That’s next door to us, oh how wonderful. It’ll be so nice to have someone we know living next door won’t it,”

Lionel smiled, “Yes it will be if Will likes the house that is,”

“Of course he will,” she said then she patted Wills arm “Now Will, you go and look at the house and then when you’re finished come round and have some dinner. We’re at number 21,”

“Alright that sounds good, it really is great to see you again Uncle Lionel,” Will said shaking Lionel's hand.

“And you Will, we’ll catch up properly at dinner tonight,”

“Yes of course, well I best be on my way. Thanks again, um should I be calling you Jean or Aunt Jean?” Will asked smiling at Jean cheekily.

Jean grinned, “I’ve no objections to being called Aunt, I’ve never been an Aunt before,”

Will nodded, “I’ll see you tonight then...Aunt Jean,” he grinned before leaving Lionel and Jean alone.

“What a sweet boy,” Jean said closing the door, Lionel stood behind her rolling his eyes.

**Grantleigh Manor**

Lying beneath her husband on the settee Audrey closed her eyes as a wave of pleasure swept over her. They had finished their afternoon tea when Richard had started to nuzzle her neck, Audrey had welcomed his attentions at first but now she was a little worried about being caught in such a passionate embrace, even if it was with her husband.

“Richard…” Audrey sighed as she felt him take her ear lobe into his mouth.

“Darling…we really should stop,” she groaned but made no effort to remove herself from his embrace.

“Anyone could walk in,” she sighed.

Richard moved his lips to her neck, his teeth scraping the delicate skin there and causing Audrey to shiver beneath him.

“We are married darling,” he mumbled against her throat.

Brabinger took the large envelope from the courier, thanking him he shut the door and immediately made his way to the drawing-room. Mr. DeVere had told him that he was expecting some very important information regarding a matter with Mr. Hardcastle and wanted to know straight away if any calls or packages arrived for him.

As Brabinger approached the door to the drawing-room he could hear giggles and the sound of heavy breathing coming from inside and while he normally would come back later he felt this couldn’t wait. He stepped inside the doorway and coughed to attract the couple’s attention.

Both Audrey and Richard jumped at the noise, Richard immediately sat up allowing Audrey to rearrange her blouse which had become twisted where her husbands hands had moved beneath the fabric to touch her heated skin.

Richard straightened his tie and quickly crossed his legs to hide the considerable bulge that was contained beneath his well-tailored trousers. Audrey always had that effect on him, even before they had been married.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion sir but this just arrived for you,” Brabinger said handing Richard the envelope.

“Thank you Brabinger, that will be all,” He said taking the envelope. Brabinger closed the door behind him and went to finish polishing the silver.

“What is it darling?” Audrey asked looking over his shoulder.

Richard opened the envelope and read the letter, “It's from one of my legal team, he says they haven’t found any evidence that this man is who he is claiming to be and that he has enclosed a photograph of the man claiming to be Rocky’s Son,” Richard then reached into the envelope and pulled out the photo.

“He doesn’t look familiar to me," He said looking at the photo, "I think we should send this to Lionel, see if he recognizes him,”

“Good idea Darling,”


	9. Chapter 9

“Rocky loved taking me out on his motorbikes and then we’d come home and Mrs Bale would be wanting with a plate full of sandwiches for us.” Will remembered as he, Lionel, Jean and Judy sat in the living room after dinner.

Turning to Lionel he smiled, “Does she still listen to the shipping forecast?”

He nodded, “She does and she’s still riding that old motorbike and side car,”

“Ha I thought she might be. So Judy, what do you want to do after you finish school?” Will asked

Judy smiled knowing this was the perfect time to tell her mum and Lionel what her plans were, “Oh I’ve been thinking I’d like to go to secretarial college, then maybe start working for mum,”

A look of shock appeared on Jeans face, she had no idea her daughter was thinking of joining the business, “Judy love, that would be lovely, are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

Judy nodded, “Yes, sandy’s going to, I think it’ll be fun,”

Will chuckled, “Well sounds like you have a plan and if Aunt Jean doesn’t hire you, you can always come and work for me,” he said nudging Judy’s arm.

“Now Will don’t go poaching my staff,”

“I wouldn’t dream of it Aunt jean,”

A knock on the front door interrupted further conversation and Lionel went to answer it. He came back a few moments later carrying an envelope.

“Who was it?” Jean asked.

“A special courier,” Lionel opened the envelope to reveal a photo and a note, “Its from Richard, he says he’s enclosed a picture of Thomas Green his legal people have found and wants to know if I recognise him,”

“And? Do you recognise him?” Jean asked coming to stand beside him.

Lionel shook his head, “No, I’ve never seen him before,”

“Well there’s no resemblance to rocky there at all,” Jean said looking closely at the photo.

Lionel nodded, Will and Judy had both got up to have a look at the photo and Lionel couldn’t help but notice the way Will was looking at it, a confused look on his face.

“Will, what is it?”

Will sighed, “I know this man,”

“You do? How?” Lionel asked.

“He used to go out with my mother years ago, before I left. From what I can remember he was a nasty piece of work, had a lot of gambling debts and a reputation of being violent.” Will said sitting down on the settee.

“Lionel! That would mean he’s just after Rocky’s money, he could be dangerous,” Jean said grabbing Lionel’s arm.

“I think you’re right.” Lionel said patting Jeans hand in his arm. “Will do you think your mother could be involved in this?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me Uncle Lionel you know how much she disliked Rocky,”

Lionel nodded, “Yes I do. When was the last time you saw your mother Will?”

“About ten years ago, she sent me off to boarding school and I never saw her again.”

Jean dropped to the seat nick to Will and reached for his hand, “Oh how awful, you can’t have been that old, what did you do for money?”

Will sighed, “I was Fifteen. I was on a scholarship at boarding school so my fees where taken care off and fortunately my father had left me some money in a trust fund that my mother couldn’t get her hands on,”

“Will why did you never contact us, I would have helped, so would rocky,” Lionel said saddened by his nephew not feeling able to come to his family.

“I know you would have done Uncle LIonel but I didn’t want you to feel obligated,”

Not wanting to go over his past anymore will looked at his watch and noticed how late it was, “Its getting late I’d better find a hotel for the night,”

“You mean you haven’t got anywhere to stay?” Jean asked

“Totally slipped my mind but don’t worry the Hilton is not far, I’ll book in there,”

“You’ll do no such thing, you can stay here can’t he Lionel,”

Knowing it was useless to argue with her Lionel agreed, “I think it might be wise if you did Will, if your mother is involved in this it might be best if we stick together,”

“If you’re sure,”

“Yes, you can have the spare room,” Jean said smiling.

“It’ll be nice to have an under 40 in the house for once,” Judy joked


	10. Chapter 10

Laying in bed with Audrey, Richard was talking on the phone with Lionel.

“That is interesting...Yes.......I’ll phone you tomorrow and let you know...goodnight Lionel,”

Richard put the phone down and turned to Audrey to fill her in on the latest developments. Audrey was even more intrigued now but also worried they were getting into something that could be potentially dangerous.

Richard shuffled down the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist and began to nuzzle her neck.

“No darling, not tonight,” Audrey said pushing against Richard’s shoulder.

Richard pulled back, she had never refused his attentions before and he began to worry something was wrong.

“Are you alright darling?”

“I’m fine, just a little sore that’s all,”

“I didn’t hurt you earlier did I?” He asked worriedly

Earlier they had engaged in a rather energetic coupling against the wall of the drawing room, which had left Richard with scratch marks on his back where Audrey’s nails had sunk into his skin as she reached climax. But he thought she had been fine.

Audrey reached for his hand, “No you didn’t hurt me darling, it’s just in the last few days we’ve been together more than 7 times,”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I hadn’t realised,”

“I’m not complaining darling. And I do want to be with you but my body needs a rest,”

“Of course. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Well...you could go to the kitchen and fetch me that jar of pickled onions,”

“Pickled onions? Are you sure you want those?”

“Mmm...Yes”

“Alright, I’ll go and get them,”

As Richard made his way down to the kitchen he couldn’t help but wonder about his wife’s craving for certain foods recently. He was no expert but he knew that cravings such as she had been having could be a sign of pregnancy.

At this thought he found himself feeling excited and terrified at the same time. On the one hand the thought of being a father terrified him, especially when he had no real memory of his own father and no one to ask about being a father.

On the other hand, the thought of a child with Audrey’s eyes staring back at him filled him with a tremendous sense of joy. With that last thought in his head Richard walked down the stairs with a big smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Jean hadn’t known what had come over Lionel as she laid beneath him in their bed that night. One moment she was shutting the bedroom door after finishing in the bathroom and the next thing she knew he had lifted her onto the bed, his lips covering hers.

Now both of them were completely naked he was holding back, he laid between her spread thighs, his rock hard length pressing against her hip.

“Please Lionel, please put it in,” she begged him.

“You do it, take me inside you,” she moaned against her neck.

Jean reached between them and founds his manhood. Taking it in her hand she rubbed his tip through her soaking wet folds, coating him in her fluid before positioning him at her entrance,”

Her eyes rolled back in her head as he finally sunk into her in one long thrust. He went deeper than he ever had before, so deep she swore she could feel him against her cervix. A feeling on the edge of pain hit her but the pleasure she felt at this deep penetration took away any pain.

Lionel was concerned for a moment he was hurting her but that disappeared when her legs came up to wrap around his waist.

Pulling out he plunged into her again causing Jean to release a loud moan. Lionel’s hand came up to cover her mouth, “Shh the Will and Judy will hear,”

At her nod he removed his hand and entwined his fingers with hers, pinning them above her head as he began to move against her again.

He pushed into her over and over again, until he brought Jean was on the edge of climax when he held himself still inside her.

She could of screamed at how near she was to finding her peak but was silenced when Lionel rolled over bringing her with him to straddle his waist still with his hard length nestled inside her.

“I want you to ride me Jean, ride me hard and fast,” he moaned.

Jean took him at his word and began moving at a frantic pace on top of him. Their sweat soaked skin slapping together heightened their arousal and Jean held onto Lionel’s shoulders as she ground her hips against him.

Lionel brought his hands up to her breasts, squeezing the pale globes before pinching her nipples. One of his hands left her breast and moved to her backside, giving it a slap making her move even faster.

“God Jean, I’m going to...” he moaned

“Yes...come inside me....” She panted

Lionel gripped her hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he came inside her, his seed coating her walls sending Jean over the edge moments later.

Laying in Lionel’s embrace afterwards Jean couldn’t help but ask him what had come over him.

“Lionel, I’m not complaining but what was that all about?”

“It’s your fault, you come in here wearing those revealing nightdresses, all that beautiful skiing on show and I just can’t help myself. I have to have you,”

“Oh in that case I’ll make sure to pick up a few more when I next go shopping,” Jean giggled.

“Yes I think you should,” Lionel grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

As they lay in bed that night Jean woke to the sound of breaking glass coming from downstairs, “Lionel wake up, there’s someone downstairs,” she whispered urgently.

Lionel jumped up from the bed and pulled on his dressing gown, “You stay here,” he said walking swiftly to the door.

“I’m coming with you,” Jean said forcefully coming to stand next to him.

Opening the bedroom door Lionel found Will standing on the landing. Will put his finger to his lips when he saw Jean and Lionel and pointed down the stairs.

Lionel nodded and the three of them made their way quietly down the stairs, before they reached the bottom a figure emerged from the living room and ran to the front door.

Will went after him, “Hey, you, stop,” he shouted

The man kept running and made it out of the open front door and out into the street, Will followed but he was not fast enough and he lost him.

Jean and Lionel stood by the front door anxiously waiting for Will and were greatly relieved to see him coming back to the house.

“Will are you alright?”

“I’m fine, he disappeared down a side street, I couldn’t catch him,” he panted trying to catch his breath.

By this time Judy had joined them down stairs, “You don’t think he was after that picture Richard sent you do you?”

Lionel went into the living room, nothing seemed to be out of place, which if it was just a burglar seemed strange. He looked on the coffee table were he had left the photo to find it gone.

“Judy is right this has something to do with my father,” Lionel sighed, something wasn’t right, “I think we should go to Rocky’s, we need to sort this out before it all gets out of hand,”

“Lionel it’s 1 o’clock in the morning,” Jean protested.

“I know but I’m worried, please Jean I think it will be for the best,”

“I agree with Uncle Lionel,” Will said

Jean realised they were right and nodded, “Alright but phone Richard, he and Audrey May be in danger too,”

Half hour later, Lionel had phone Richard and warned him he may be in danger, they agreed that Richard would meet them at Rocky’s house as soon as possible. Jean, Judy and Will stood in the hallway ready to go.

The four of them made their way out to Will’s car and they drove off in the early hours of the morning wondering what would happen when they got to Rocky’s.

Will had a feeling whatever this was all about, it would all come to an end shortly.

After Richard had finished talking to Lionel he got out of bed and hurriedly put his clothes on intent on going to Rocky’s to see if he could help. He didn’t notice Audrey doing the same until he sat on the bed to tie his shoelaces.

“Audrey please I want you to stay here,” he said standing and holding onto her elbows.

“Richard I am your wife and I refuse to let you go alone when it could be dangerous,” she said strongly.

“Darling listen to me, I don’t want you to come because I think there is the very real possibility you could be pregnant and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you,” Richard pleaded.

Audrey stroked his cheek and smiled, “Richard, of course there’s a strong possibility I’m pregnant especially after all our activities lately I’d be surprised if I wasn’t. I’ll be safe as long as I’m with you,”

Knowing she wouldn’t budge, Richard nodded, “Alright, come on then,”

They made it to Rocky’s in record time, the roads being very quiet in the early morning hours. Richard parked the car by the garages before he and Audrey walked towards the house.

As they approached the house Richard sensed something was wrong, his suspicions were soon confirmed when they found the front door wide open but before he could react he felt a prod in his back.

“Walk into the house Mr DeVere or you and your wife will regret it,” a menacing voice said behind them.

Richard gripped Audrey’s hand trying to reassure her as they made their way inside.

“Right stop here,” the man opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs, “in you go Mrs DeVere, we want a word with your husband, don’t worry your friends are already in there,” he laughed.

Audrey could see that inside were Jean, Judy and a young man sitting on the floor but no sign of Lionel or Rocky and Madge or Mrs bale.

Richard didn’t know what would happen but he felt it would be better to keep Audrey as far away as possible from the man with the gun.

“Go on Darling, I’ll be fine,” he said to Audrey


	13. Chapter 13

Once inside the sitting room the man shoved Richard forward making him stumble against the jukebox that stood by the window.

Rocky managed to break his fall and helped Richard get his balance, “Richard my boy I’m so sorry about all of this I should never got you involved,”

Richard patted the older man on the back, “Don’t worry about that now Rocky, are you alright? Are the others here?”

“Yes he locked Jean and the children in the cupboard, but left the rest of us in here with that one,” Rocky said pointing to a second man standing by the settee.

Lined up in front of the fireplace, Rocky, Madge, Lionel Mrs Bale and now Richard stood watching the two men talking.

Lionel was fast losing his patience, “Who are you really and what do you want?” He shouted angrily at them.

The man grinned at Lionel, “I think you already know who I am, but that doesn’t matter anymore. Mr DeVere here has ruined everything with his meddling, so now you’re going to give me what I want or you’ll all end up dead,”

“What do you want?” Rocky asked going to stand in front of him.

“Money, everything you’ve got in the house that’s valuable. It seems our business partner has made a run for it so we need all you’ve got,”

While Rocky was talking to the men, Richard had spotted a cricket ball on the table next to him. Discreetly he moved to his left and picks the ball up and stood with his arms behind his back concealing the ball.

Lionel had seen what Richard was doing and readied himself to move quickly.

When Rocky moved to the side Richard launched the cricket ball at the man closest to him, striking him in the stomach and winding him.

Richard took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground and managed to restrain him with the help of Rocky who had grabbed the tie from the curtain to tie his hands.

Meanwhile the other man ran without the gun ran to the door trying to escape but was foiled by Madge, who had held her leg out and tripped the man up making him fall face first into the door.

Mrs Bale stood by with a raised stick she had picked up from the coat rack ready in case the man got to his feet, but he was out cold.

“Well done Madge, Mrs bale I’ll take it from here. Will you phone the police please,” Lionel said beginning to tie the mans hands.

Mrs bale nodded and hurried to phone the police while Madge went to the cupboard under the stairs to release the others.

Later after the police had taken the two men away, Rocky and Madge insisted on everyone staying for breakfast.

Sat around the large table in the dinning room, Rocky explained how Will’s mother had employed the man to extort money from them by pretending to be Rocky’s son.

When her plan began to look like it had failed, she double crossed the two men and made a run for it.

The police had put out her description but she had made her escape and there was no sign of her anywhere.

Will had felt guilty that his own mother had been responsible for such a horrible scheme but Judy soon cheered him up, insisting he take her for a ride on Mrs bales motorbike and sidecar.

After breakfast Richard and Audrey decided to make their way back home.

“Thank you Richard, and you Audrey. You’ve been wonderful,” Rocky said kissing Audrey’s cheek and shaking Richard’s hand.

“That’s what friends are for Rocky,” Richard said before saying goodbye to the others, “Jean, Lionel, we’ll see you next week with Judy and Will,” he said before getting in the car.

As they drove home Audrey sighed, “We’ll have to keep Marjory away from Will,”

Richard raised his eyebrows, “He’s a bit young for her isn’t he?”

“He’s a charmer and you know Marjory can’t resist a charmer,” she chuckled.

“Do you know I’m still hungry,” Lionel said standing from the settee and rubbing his stomach.

Jean chuckled and went to stand next to him, “How can you be hungry, you’ve just devoured a huge fry up?”

“Perhaps it’s all this jumping around catching criminals,” he joked.

“I think Mrs bale has some custard tarts in the kitchen, I’m sure if you ask nicely she’ll let you have one,” Jean teased wrapping her arms around his waist

“I’m sure she will, now soon to be Mrs Hardcastle what about a kiss?”

“Oh well if you insist,” she laughed.


End file.
